It is desirable for semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and the like to have both high luminance and a low forward voltage. There exists a thin-film LED having a configuration to obtain high luminance by providing an electrode in a dot configuration to increase the current density. However, there is room for improvement to obtain high luminance and a low forward voltage.